


Что-то в атмосфере

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: плюс приквел (АУ, ГИДРА!Кэп, мпрег, временами ИИ!Тони, сомнительный юмор и несомненный пафос, рейтинг)





	Что-то в атмосфере

— Что, опять? А на этот раз ему что приспичило?

Рамлоу только рукой махнул. Другого ответа не потребовалось: Александр Пирс не первый день жил на свете и сам знал, что Кэп потребовал отнюдь не чизбургер с солёным огурцом.

— Персики и сырный попкорн? – предположил он с тайной надеждой, тут же, впрочем, развеявшейся – такой у Рамлоу сделался кислый вид. – Пары бензина? Ночной десант в полной выкладке, потому что кое-кому охота потной кирзы понюхать?

— Мастика для пола, — ядовито отозвался Рамлоу, перехватил какого-то несчастного новобранца и велел ему сбегать за выпивкой. – Помнишь мастику, Алекс?

Пирс помнил, и гораздо лучше, чем хотел бы. Маниакальное стремление к порядку, помноженное на… сопутствующие обстоятельства, давало поистине чудовищные результаты, и он сам едва не сломал ногу на натёртом до зеркального блеска паркете. Если Кэпа снова накрыло, как тогда…

— Я бы выпил, что скажешь? – предложил он, понизив голос до заговорщического шёпота. – Тут и пьяный свихнётся, а уж на трезвую голову совсем невыносимо.

— А если его на проверку понесёт? — опасливо возразил Рамлоу, но Пирс видел, как жадно заблестели его глаза. – На губу захотел, зубной щёткой толчки драить? Кэп всегда готов, сам знаешь.

— И где он только нахватался – от красных, что ли, — Пирс осторожно огляделся. В сияющем свежей краской коридоре не было ни души – никому не хотелось нарываться. – Зимний прикроет?

— Шутишь, — Рамлоу ухмыльнулся. – Он мне с прошлого раза должен. Когда Кэп решил, что как это так, на всю Г.И.Д.Р.у ни одной завалящей сказочки, и мы тут все бегали в мыле, искали книжки.

От избытка чувств Рамлоу сплюнул под ноги, а Пирсу подумалось, что ничто не сближает совершенно разных людей так быстро и прочно, как свихнувшееся начальство и общее желание выжить любой ценой. В первые дни затянувшегося кризиса один парень, считавший себя самым умным, попытался было подкатить к Кэпу с предложением помощи и решения деликатной проблемы. Изуродованный труп этого недоумка до сих пор пялился выпученными глазами сквозь стекло криокамеры. Букета, который бедолага прихватил с собой, видно не было, но все, и Пирс в том числе, знали, где он. Оптимизма это не добавляло. 

После этого инцидента в Г.И.Д.Р.Е. окончательно поняли, что дело круто неладно, и желающих повысить свой статус, предложив Кэпу прикрыть грех, поубавилось. Зато пришло ясное осознание того, что никто не в безопасности, и перед лицом этой новой угрозы даже записные карьеристы вроде Ситвелла или самого Пирса предпочли окопаться, залечь и не отсвечивать – по крайней мере, пока буря не уляжется.

Проблема была в том, что кризис и не думал кончаться – напротив, дела становились хуже с каждым днём.

— Ну, в конце концов ведь нашли ему «Любопытного Джорджа», — проворчал Пирс, не в силах поверить в то, что лично он сам и Г.И.Д.Р.А. как организация в целом докатились до такого позора. Радоваться дурацкой детской книжонке, невесть каким чудом завалявшейся у салаги-рядового! – Чёрт возьми Старка, чтоб он сдох!

— Уже, — хмуро сообщил Рамлоу. – Ну, практически. Я ни хрена не философ, но эта синяя штука, живущая в сети, и труп под капельницами никак не тянут на живого человека. И морду ему не набьёшь, — прибавил он с откровенным сожалением.

После такого обмена впечатлениями не выпить было нельзя, и вскоре оба уже надирались в хлам, мрачно и сосредоточенно. Глотая трофейный шнапс, Пирс размышлял о том, как случилось то, что случилось, и как они ухитрились прохлопать такую проблему. Может, если бы спохватились в самом начале, ещё когда Капитан Г.И.Д.Р.А. зачастил в склеп к заклятому врагу…

— Задним числом-то ясно, что дело сразу было нечисто, — Рамлоу, не морщась, опрокинул в себя чуть не полный стакан. Очевидно, нить размышлений вела его по тому же пути, что и Пирса. – Ещё когда Кэп приволок его и начал эти их… свидания, чёрт подери. Каждый день! Сидел над ним, разговоры разговаривал!

— Старк был в коме, — напомнил Пирс. – Ну кто мог предположить, что и это не гарантия?

— А вот надо было догадаться! – рявкнул Рамлоу, переходя от пьяной меланхолии к пьяной же злобе. – Сукин сын ухитрился… не просыпаясь! Плейбой, м-мать его!

— Ну так иди, подари Кэпу сказки братьев Гримм, — предложил Пирс, вливая в себя новую порцию. – Про Спящую Красавицу ему будет особенно интересно.

— Охренел? Я жить хочу, — Рамлоу пьяно ухмыльнулся. – Как думаешь, что дальше?

— Тебе что, про птичек и пчёлок рассказать? – ядовито осведомился Пирс. Выпивка усиливала природную склонность к сарказму, а Рамлоу был свой, прикормленный и повязанный с Пирсон множеством грязных дел. – На нём уже форма не сходится. Шмидт радуется, кретин – как же, нашёл способ размножать суперсолдат… в неограниченном количестве…

— Кретин, — согласился Рамлоу. – Как думаешь, Старк начнёт влиять на ребёнка? Дурная наследственность и всё такое?

— Да не в этом дело, — сердито ответил Пирс. – Он уже… навлиял. Вот ты мог представить, чтобы Кэп трахнулся с коматозником, да ещё сам на него полез? Хоть бы ещё наоборот, а так…

— После того, как он этой дохлятине в любви признавался? Ещё как мог. Думал, это я извращенец, вот и мерещится.

— Ты извращенец, — кивнул Пирс. – Но тебе не мерещилось, а жаль. Я всю жизнь думал, что для Кэпа статус важнее бунтарства, а вот поди ж ты. Решил – и сделал, с места не сдвинешь. Такой уж у нас Капитан. Понимаешь, к чему всё катится?

— Будет растить из младенца второго себя, — ужаснулся Рамлоу. – Да нам всё, что он сейчас вытворяет, мёдом покажется!

Пирсу как-то разом вспомнилось всё. Первый шок от новостей, слишком безумных даже для гигантской организации злодеев, щупальцами оплетающей мир, и слишком очевидных, чтобы списать происходящее на вражескую пропаганду. Особенно после того, как Кэп поставил перед фактом весь командный состав Г.И.Д.Р.ы, а Шмидт не только не расстрелял его на месте, но даже психиатрам не сдал. Тоскливое ожидание неприятностей при виде того, как Роджерс слишком уж плавно расхаживает по штаб-квартире, неосознанно поглаживая пока ещё плоский живот. То, как этот самый живот выглядел сейчас, полгода спустя – наглый, выпуклый, всегда под защитой каменно-твёрдых кулаков. Время от времени в нём начиналась смутная, но бурная активность, заметная даже сквозь форму, и лицо Кэпа менялось от обычной суровой готовности немедленно раздать всем сёстрам по серьгам к задумчивой… нежности?

Кошмар. Кошмар. Пирс мог представить себе и худшее, неизбежно маячившее впереди: как Кэп, благополучно родив – медицинский отдел уже был на низком старте и, трясясь от ужаса, клялся и божился, что кесарево пройдёт как по маслу, — будет точно так же расхаживать по кабинету, только теперь с младенцем на руках. Можно было не сомневаться: он не вылетит из обоймы, не позволит сделать из себя послушный лабораторный объект, прикончит любого, кто усомнится в его мужественности…

— Гиперкомпенсация, — пробормотал Пирс. Рамлоу уставился на него туманными от выпивки глазами. – А потом ещё решат, что так и надо. Откроют фертильный фактор, подведут идеологию, вспомнят все эти штуки с истинными арийцами и рейхом, которому нужна правильная молодёжь и суровое мужское воспитание…

— Я рожать не буду, — быстро и испуганно открестился Рамлоу, оценил выражение лица собутыльника и выматерился. – Думаешь, не спросят?

— Г.И.Д.Р.А. прикажет – ты ещё и грудью кормить начнёшь, — мрачно предрёк Пирс. Пьяный мозг подкидывал ему одну ужасную картину за другой: целую толпу идейно безупречных, воспитанных в истинно злодейском духе, на всё готовых агентов, расхаживающих там и сям с торчащими животами, а потом и с колясками, десятки научных статей, со всей ясностью доказывающих, что именно так, без тлетворного женского влияния, и должно появляться на свет новое поколение верных Г.И.Д.Р.е людей, очередную пафосную речь Шмидта, окончательно съехавшего с катушек на почве расовой чистоты…

— Плюшевая гидра, — хрипло сказал Рамлоу и треснул кулаком по столу. – Я сам видел. С такой – ик! – вервч… тьфу ты, верёвочкой. Над младенцем вешать. И откуда только взял?

— Я тоже хочу верёвочку, — признался Пирс. – Потолще. И мыла кусок.

Они снова замолчали, и в голове Пирса, по-прежнему занятой воображаемыми ужасами, начал складываться план. Опасный и не факт, что осуществимый, но всё-таки лучше, чем ничего.

— Если только… — начал он и замолчал, услышав шаги, приближавшиеся к их убежищу – тяжёлые, знакомые шаги. – Блядь.

Дверь распахнулась и повисла на сорванной петле.

— Почему я не удивлён, — брезгливо сказал Капитан, осматривая их – расхристанных, пьяных. Рамлоу попытался было выпрямиться и принять молодцеватый вид, но испортил всё дело, зацепив пустую бутылку локтем и сшибив на пол. Там бутылка покрутилась, звеня, и указала горлышком на раздражённого, слишком красивого, со смягчившимися от гормональной атаки чертами лица Капитана. 

Характер, впрочем, гормоны нисколько не смягчили. Даже хуже сделали. 

Несколько следующих часов, обливаясь потом на полосе препятствий, Пирс улучшал свой план, простой и элегантный. Пыхтящий рядом Рамлоу, насколько он мог судить, уже составил свой, где «пристрелить» шло сразу перед «ублюдка».

Зимний Солдат отнёсся к идее скептически.

— Да он нам головы оторвёт и всё, — заявил он. Пирс только что закончил излагать своё виденье ситуации и намеревался перейти к мрачным прогнозам. – Нет, оно хорошо бы…

— Только представь, как он всё то же самое устроит по ту сторону фронта, а? – предложил Пирс, чувствуя себя змеем-искусителем. – Заставит их вести здоровый образ жизни. Начнёт им, а не нам, читать лекции о святости отцовства и о том, как они все должны подавать ребёнку достойный пример. Не выражаться, не пить, блюсти устав, ходить по ниточке. Станет…

— Понял я, понял, — отозвался Солдат, поскрёб в щетине и признался, — меня эта петрушка тоже достала. Думал в заморозке отсидеться, а не тут-то было. Я вроде как будущий крёстный отец и поэтому должен.

— Что именно должен? – настороженно и, как показалось Пирсу, ревниво уточнил Рамлоу. – Колыбельные разучивать?

— Дебил, — лаконично отозвался Барнс. – Что мне те колыбельные, плюнуть и растереть. А историю Г.И.Д.Р.ы зубрить, начиная чуть не с ариев, не хочешь? Вот ты представляешь меня добрым дядюшкой с кучей увлекательных рассказов у костра? А Стив представляет. Будешь, говорит, участвовать в воспитании.

— А почему у костра? – тупо уточнил Рамлоу.

— А потому что как же без костра, — ядовито отозвался Барнс. – Юный гидровец должен уметь его разжечь с одной спички. Потом допрос врагов порядка, торжественная линейка у флага и шашлык.

— …из врагов порядка, — не выдержал Пирс. – Я именно об этом говорю. Кэп слетел с катушек, давайте сделаем это проблемой врага.

— Предлагаешь засунуть его в мешок и скинуть повстанцам? Вот уж радость-то им какая привалит, — разворчался Рамлоу. – Не говоря о том, что это должен быть очень крепкий мешок, и мы втроём его не одолеем, и кстати, он же там всех поубивает. А потом вернётся к нам. Догадайся, чем всё кончится?

Заговорщики замолчали, обдумывая возможные последствия.

— Вообще-то мы вовсе не должны действовать настолько в лоб, — заметил Пирс. – Мы должны всего-то навсего снять блокировку с сервера, на котором, гм, хранится Старк.

Оба уставились на него с одинаковым непониманием, и Пирс раздражённо пояснил:

— Три факта. Раз: Старк не раскаялся и не переметнулся – он упёртый маньяк не хуже Кэпа. Он и сам эту блокировку рано или поздно обойдёт, но нам выгоднее, чтоб пораньше. Куда он, по-твоему, метнётся, как только получит шанс?

— К повстанцам, к бабке не ходи, — Барнс снова поскрёб щетину. – Бля, побриться бы. Кэп уверен, что у дядюшки должна быть борода, а я бы полжизни за бритву отдал. 

— Погоди ты со своей бритвой, — отмахнулся Рамлоу. – А второй факт? 

— Наш Кэп, чтоб вы знали, не некрофил, а романтик, — Пирс поморщился. – Просто тело его не вдохновляет. Уйдёт Старк – он кинется следом.

На хмурой физиономии Барнса расцвело нетипичное для него выражение робкой надежды.

— И можно будет опять глаза накрасить? – спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, кивнул. – Если так – я в деле.

— Я тоже, — быстро согласился Брок, отчего-то глядя на Барнса плотоядно и, как показалось Пирсу, похотливо. М-да, каждый сходит с ума по-своему. С его личной точки зрения, сексуальности в Джеймсе Барнсе было столько же, сколько в замороженном окороке, но Брок, очевидно, считал иначе, и Пирс был готов послать к чёрту условности и предрассудки: слабость Рамлоу сейчас была ему на руку. 

— Значит, решено, — подытожил он. – Рамлоу, ты у нас диверсант, Зимний Солдат – оружие будущего, а у меня – допуск четвёртого уровня. Проблем быть не должно.

Проблемы начались сразу же.

— Да никуда я не пойду, — заявил Старк, стоило совокупным силам заговорщиков добраться до сервера, отключить десятиуровневую защиту и обрадовать томившуюся там оцифрованную личность Старка внезапной свободой идти куда вздумается. – Тут моё тело. 

— Соберёшь себе новое, лучше прежнего, — отозвался Пирс. — Опять же печень проспиртованную поправишь.

— …и мой парень тоже тут, его тоже собирать заново прикажешь? — сердито закончил Старк. 

Барнс застонал и шлёпнул себя ладонью по лбу, тут же выругался и прижал холодный металл руки к свеженькой шишке.

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что это вас разлучит? Плохие новости, приятель. Стив верный.

— Бруклинский пёс тебе приятель, — бодро отлаялся Старк. – Я в курсе, что Стив пойдёт за мной, а у повстанцев ещё не всё…

Он осёкся и пробормотал что-то о вредоносном ПО, которое до добра не доведёт, а ведь ПЯТНИЦА его предупреждала.

— Не всё готово? – Рамлоу навис над полупрозрачной тенью и скрестил руки на груди. – Ты тут сидел, морочил Кэпу голову, а сам готовил атаку?

— А ты что думал, я ромашки стану собирать? – Старк выбрался из железного гроба и завис в воздухе, от раздражения пойдя полосками помех. – У меня есть обязательства, и перед Стивом в том числе. Я обещал ему, что никогда его не брошу, даже если у него голова будет сильно не в порядке, и слово своё сдержу!

Он снова замолчал. На голубоватом прозрачном лице проступило смущение. 

— Так ты его любишь, — догадался Пирс. До сих пор он искренне считал Старка хорошо устроившимся выродком, умело использовавшим чужую слабость, но сейчас ситуация поворачивалась совершенно новой стороной. – Ты его любишь и хочешь перетянуть на свою, правильную сторону…

— Это уже тянет на расстрел, — прошептал Барнс. – Предательство идеалов и так далее. 

— …не меньше, чем мы хотим от этой напасти избавиться! – закончил Пирс. Они втроём уже и так заработали по десять расстрелов на месте, так что он отказывался пугаться. – Значит, мы союзники, так что заканчивай выдрючиваться, Старк. Ты и так нам должен.

— За что это? – ухмыльнулся Тони. – Кэп вас и так бы всех построил по ранжиру, беременность только сделала ярче то, что в нём всегда было.

Пирс вздохнул и зашёл с другой стороны.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твой ребёнок родился в плену, а потом стал идейным гидровцем, а? Больше того, я просто-таки уверен, что для Стива у тебя тоже есть отдельный план спасения. Какого повстанца ни возьми, все уверены, что Кэп – предатель и перебежчик, но ты-то знаешь правду.

— Да с чего ты взял? – попытался было Старк, но Пирс чувствовал, что попал в самую точку. При всех множественных недостатках Старка он никогда не связался бы с заведомо беспринципной мразью. Капитан бесчестным выродком и не был, даже в самые кровавые моменты службы проявляя возмутительную склонность ставить свой личный моральный комплекс злодея превыше рабочей целесообразности.

Иногда Пирс пытался представить, каким бы стал Кэп, не будь он с младых ногтей воспитан Г.И.Д.Р.О.Й. Каким бы был мир, окажись Стив Роджерс по другую сторону фронта, навсегда разделившего здоровый мир послушных обывателей и опасный, постоянно находившийся под прицелом мирок противников мирового порядка?

Пожалуй, лично Пирсу во многом было бы проще.

— Мы оба знаем правду, — повторил он, рассматривая побледневшее от чувств – от чувств, помилуй боже, и это у электронной версии человека! – лицо Старка. Тот был влюблён настолько откровенно, что Пирса стал разбирать нездоровый смех. Два жалких ублюдка, готовых убить друг друга, но не способных взять себя в руки и справиться с идиотской, неуместной, обречённой на гибель любовью – так Пирс, никого никогда не любивший, видел этих двоих. – Вы можете сколько угодно друг друга ненавидеть, но покажи мне ещё какого-нибудь парня, которого Кэп так не хотел убивать.

— Так не хотел убивать, что аж трахнул, — проворчал Барнс. – А этот другой парень, вместо того чтоб удрать, когда представилась возможность, висит тут перед нами и голову морочит. Диагноз ясен.

— По части всякого дерьма в голове я с вами и рядом не стоял, — сердито отозвался Старк и буквально всосался в ближайший пучок проводов, торчавший из стены.

Секундой позже на базе погас свет и отрубилась вся электроника.

Сутки спустя – это были чрезвычайно насыщенные сутки, и Пирсу пришлось дважды прикидываться ветошью, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку окончательно свихнувшегося Шмидта, — триумвират заговорщиков был вынужден признать сокрушительную победу.

— Никаких больше забегов по ночам просто потому, что кое-кому не спится, — вслух размечтался Рамлоу. Хорошенькая дикторша со светлыми косами убедительно лгала с новостного экрана над его головой, и Пирс собирался делать то же самое: изображать полнейшую непричастность и врать на голубом глазу. – Никаких проверок санитарного состояния казармы носовым платочком, никаких… ух ты!

Пирс оглянулся и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы протереть глаза. До сих пор он видел Джеймса Барнса в одной из двух ипостасей: либо по уши в грязи и крови после очередного задания, пристёгнутым к креслу для обнулений, либо хмурым одиночкой с нечистой щетиной и вечно немытыми волосами, бродящим по базе с видом глубокого омерзения ко всему сущему.

Сейчас Джеймс Барнс улыбался – осторожно и неуверенно, но всё-таки несомненно.

— Ты побрился, — от избытка чувств Рамлоу даже привстал, а Пирсу страшно захотелось напомнить этим двоим о важности конспирации. И проверить воздушные фильтры базы. Чёрт его знает, может, это в атмосфере появилось что-то такое, что заставляло людей, ещё недавно бывших хотя бы условно вменяемыми, молчать и смотреть друг на друга щенячьи-восторженными глазами. – И… и голову помыл!

— Ну, перед свиданием-то вроде как положено, — пробормотал Барнс и неловко скрежетнул пальцами – точно железом по стеклу. Пирса передёрнуло, но Брок даже не поморщился, продолжая пялиться на Барнса с восторгом ребёнка, впервые увидевшего карусель. – То есть если это свидание, конечно. То, что ты мне предлагал.

— А если нет? – против воли заинтересовался Пирс. Рамлоу вышел из транса, но всё ещё не окончательно пришёл в себя, потому что бормотал какие-то слюнявые глупости и ел Барнса глазами. 

— Если нет – я его пристрелю, вот и всё, — не задумавшись ни на секунду, ответил Барнс. – Нечего динамить.

— Да какое там нет! – возопил Рамлоу, со счастливым ужасом косясь на богатый арсенал Барнса. – Да, конечно, да, не всё же мне через стекло глазеть!

— А ты глазел? – тут же подхватил Барнс, и Александр решил, что с него хватит. Выслушивать любовное воркование двух безжалостных убийц после того, что он уже пережил с парочкой влюблённых беглецов…

Ни Рамлоу, ни Барнс не заметили его поспешного отступления. Стояли, как два школьника в разгар гормональной бури, и пялились друг на друга. Кажется, Барнс обещал Рамлоу более близкое, чем у обычного агента Г.И.Д.Р.ы, знакомство с железной рукой, а Рамлоу, вместо того, чтобы ужаснуться и выхватить оружие, смотрел на искусственную конечность с нескрываемым восторгом.

Точно что-то в воздухе. Никаких сомнений. Задумавшись об этом, Пирс свернул в ближайший коридор, и буквально напоролся на свой личный фатум.

— Александр, — произнёс Отто Шмидт с обычным для него выражением лица. Красного, обтянутого обожжённой кожей, повергавшего в ужас лица, которое Пирс втайне от всех и даже себя самого считал необъяснимо и преступно привлекательным. – Торопишься ко мне с новостями?

Пирс уставился в страшную физиономию и попытался придумать хоть что-нибудь подходящее к случаю, почтительное и убедительное одновременно. В голову не шло ровным счётом ничего, зато глаза Шмидта, казавшиеся парой языков газового пламени, разожжённого в запавших глазницах, делались всё ярче.

Глаза маньяка. Пирс об этом знал как никто другой и боялся Шмидта всей душой, но... не только боялся. 

— Это что-то в воздухе, — сказал он безнадёжно. – Я уверен. Никаких других объяснений.

Бровей Красный Череп лишился в тот самый момент, как появился на свет из неудачливого нациста, но морщинки, появившиеся на лбу, ясно показывали: прямо сейчас Шмидт крайне удивлён.

— Обсудим это, — приказал он, и крепкая – ох, до чего же крепкая! – рука взяла Пирса повыше локтя и так стиснула, что он едва удержал болезненно-сладкий стон. – За рюмкой шнапса. Я всегда выделял тебя из прочих, Александр – уверен, ты знаешь.

— Э… ну…

Ему определённо нужно было выпить, и гораздо больше, чем одну-две-три рюмочки. Увлекаемый прочь, Пирс бросил попытки размышлять о происходящем и сосредоточился на простом, почти рефлекторном инстинкте выживания, в эту минуту требовавшем покорности и послушания.

При близком знакомстве шнапс оказался хорош, куда лучше трофейного. А Шмидт – ещё привлекательней, чем в тайных мечтах. 

***

— …нет. Нет, нет и нет. Кем вообще надо быть, чтобы предлагать такое – ах да, надо быть тобой, вы со Стивом оба контужены тяжким бруклинским детством, а у него ещё и безотцовщина в комплекте, так вот имей в виду: у моего сына отцы будут. Оба!

Глаза Старка метали молнии. Барнс со спокойствием снайпера дожидался конца бури. Долго ждать не пришлось: оторавшись, Тони потёр лицо ладонями и деловито предложил:

— Я сам. Подумаешь, Череп, и не таких осаживали.

— Ну да, ну да, — согласился Барнс. – А Стив, конечно, будет сидеть дома в розовом передничке и ждать тебя с работы.

Тони оскалился.

— Нет, ты это мне предлагаешь: быть хорошей девочкой и дожидаться муженька. Барнс, ты хоть представляешь, какое это для Стива искушение – бросить всё, что ему дорого, чтоб снова помчаться рисковать головой ради других?

Барнс подумал. Потом покачал головой.

— Ну, не то чтобы у меня были сомнения, — подытожил Старк и натянул на лицо дружелюбную акулью ухмылку. – Дай угадаю – Стив уже в курсе и прямо сейчас готовится идти воевать, а меня ты просто в известность ставишь?

— На самом деле нет, — Барнс помолчал. – Стиву ты и вправду дорог. Не знаю, как у вас так вышло, да и знать не хочу, но уверен – ругаться с тобой он ненавидит. Всегда такой был. Так уж лучше ты по мне сначала оттопчешься, а потом, когда снова сможешь думать…

— Я _всегда_ могу думать, — отрезал Старк. – В этом и проблема. Насколько всё плохо? Я не о нежном сердце собственного мужа, разумеется, а об этих ублюдках из Г.И.Д.Р.ы.

Барнс нахмурился.

— Я и Брок тоже ублюдки из Г.И.Д.Р.Ы.

— Реабилитированные, с доказанной промывкой мозгов и отдающие обществу долг, да ещё с процентами, — огрызнулся Тони. – Можешь не благодарить, я помню всю историю от вашего эпохального появления до вердикта присяжных. С Черепом это не пройдёт – прежде всего потому, что никто не станет искать ему оправданий. И ещё потому, что он собирается идти в последний решительный бой.

— Даже если бы и нашёлся такой идиот, Череп в любой реальности выродок, очистить его имя, как наши, не выйдет, — буркнул Барнс. – От этой вашей мути с Кубом у меня ум за разум заходит, но тут никаких сомнений. И ваши штучки с реальностями этого не исправили. Но убить его по-прежнему можно.

— Да потому что невозможно исправить то, что и так работает, как должно! – Старк перевёл дух. – Ну вот что, мне потребуются сутки времени, все данные по Черепу и оставшимся базам Г.И.Д.Р.Ы, связаться со Стрэнджем, твоё молчание и пылесос. Пит с утра хлопья рассыпал по всему полу.

— Могу ещё отдать мотоцикл и оружие, — предложил Барнс, криво ухмыляясь. Методика культурной реадаптации, которую для него разработал возрождённый Щ.И.Т. с неоценимой помощью Романовой, приносила щедрые плоды и сделала Джеймса преданным фанатом Железного Арни. – Что захочешь, лишь бы помогло. 

— Стива не отдам, — подытожил Тони. – Пойдёте на дело с Рамлоу, грехи искупать. А у моего мужа дела поважнее.

Разумеется, именно в этот момент Капитан-уже-не-Г.И.Д.Р.А. возник в непосредственной близости от центра событий и уставился на них обоих с вопросом в глазах.

То, что прямо сейчас Стив был не по форме, а в руке держал пачку детских салфеток, ничуть не мешало ему выглядеть сурово и внушительно.

— Здравствуй, Баки, — произнёс он. — Прости, мне пока чуть-чуть не до тебя. Надеюсь, ты в порядке.

Барнс заёрзал. Это выражение лица он знал слишком хорошо, и знал, что будет дальше.

— Тони, — почти спокойно продолжил Стив. – Почему у Питера идёт кровь носом?

Старк поднял на него глаза и поёжился, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Ну не знаю, — ответил он. – Может, потому что он ребёнок, а с детьми вечно что-нибудь случается? 

— Или потому, что кое-кто собрал для годовалого ребёнка тренировочный костюм и полосу препятствий? – всё тем же устрашающе-спокойным тоном предположил Стив. – А я говорил, что ему рано. Я предупреждал.

Тони застонал.

— Ради всего святого, только без этого «я же говорил», — сердито взмолился он. – Ты не просто зануда, ты эталон занудства и…

— Но я действительно говорил! – рявкнул Стив так, что Барнсу захотелось одновременно зарыться в землю и встать навытяжку. Капитан – нет, Стив, — всегда хорошо это умел, и это его свойство никуда не делось даже после того, как он вспомнил, какую сторону выбрал, раз и навсегда. – И предупреждал! 

— Он наш сын! — Старк треснул кулаком по столу. — Хочешь – не хочешь, он должен быть в состоянии себя защитить!

— Пока что его приходится защищать от твоей безответственности! — послышалось в ответ. — Зачем нужны родители, если не для того, чтобы…

— Я погуляю снаружи, — торопливо сказал Барнс, ужом выскальзывая из-за стола. С тех пор, как Стив вспомнил настоящего себя, многое переменилось и в его собственной жизни тоже, но находиться в эпицентре конфликта он по-прежнему не любил. – Когда закончите ругаться…

Его не услышали. Стив самозабвенно отчитывал мужа. Старк не менее самозабвенно огрызался. По личному опыту Барнс знал, что скандал может затянуться на час-другой, и ещё на парочку – если мириться эти двое, как обычно, примутся в постели, но был и повод для радости. Ему самому больше не придётся излагать новости по второму разу: в ходе семейного скандала Старк сам выложит Стиву всё, что тот должен знать. А уж после этого каждый сделает всё, чтобы защитить другого, и на месте Красного Черепа Барнс уже писал бы завещание и заказывал цветы на собственную могилу. 

Размышляя о том, что страшнее рассерженного супергероя может быть только супергеройская супружеская пара, способная грызться до потери сознания и мгновенно переключающаяся в режим «против тысячи вдвоём», как только на горизонте покажется общий враг, Барнс добрался до парка, окружавшего базу, и остановился, хмуря брови.

Метрах в десяти, небрежно опершись на поваленный ствол, стоял Рамлоу. 

Это было нормально и даже в порядке вещей – Брок часто его сопровождал, то забирая со слушаний в суде и прикрывая спину от непредвиденных случайностей, то сопровождая в штаб-квартиру Щ.И.Т.а, где было ещё больше шансов получить пулю от какого-нибудь народного мстителя, потерявшего родню в ходе очередной операции Г.И.Д.Р.ы, — но вот то, что Рамлоу явился не один…

Барнс ничего не сказал, только уставился на человека, сидевшего на бревне с видом усталой обречённости.

— Да какого ж чёрта, — произнёс он. — И ты, Брут?

Рамлоу только руками развёл.

— Говорит – ему есть чем откупиться. Информация в обмен на иммунитет. К тому же беременных вешать не принято.

Барнс молча оглядел расплывшуюся фигуру Александра Пирса. Тот ответил злым взглядом, попытался независимо выпрямиться и охнул, схватившись за поясницу.

— Чтоб его, — прошипел он. – Ну, что уставился? Я такой не первый!

— Не ори, я думаю, — стараясь сохранять спокойствие, ответил Барнс. Рамлоу приблизился и взял его за плечо, сжал скрипнувший металл. Как и всегда, это парадоксальным образом успокаивало. – И ты знаешь, о чём именно.

— О том, что перевесит – дурная наследственность или воспитание? – предположил Рамлоу.

— Да нет, это-то понятно, — раздражённо ответил Барнс. – А вот станет ли Стив снова бегать вокруг с носовым платочком и проверять, насколько чисто вымыты полы…

Брок открыл было рот, но в доме позади них грохнула дверь. Тут же зазвенело стекло, голос Стива появился и пропал в не вызывавшем двойных толкований звуке стартующей брони, красно-золотая искра, стремительно уменьшаясь, прочертила в небе отчётливую полосу и скрылась за горизонтом.

В следующую секунду знакомая всем и каждому фигура Капитана выметнулась из чудом уцелевшего дверного проёма и помчалась тем же курсом, почти не уступая броне в скорости.

— …аки, присмотри за Питером! – донеслось уже издалека. — Мы скоро!

Барнс скорбно вздохнул.

— Ладно, — сказал он. – Но если ещё кто-нибудь забеременеет – честное слово, пристрелю, чтоб не мучился.

Рамлоу захохотал и звонко похлопал его по стальному плечу.

— Не волнуйся, детка, я чайлдфри с убеждениями.

— Например, какими? – заинтересовался Барнс, помогая отяжелевшему Пирсу подняться с бревна и кивком указывая на дом – топай, мол, там разберёмся. – Не хочешь чужих детей?

— Ни своих, — отозвался Рамлоу, — ни чужих, никаких в принципе детей. Питера я терплю, потому что у Кэпа пудовые кулачищи. Вот это безобразие, — он кивнул на Пирса, вперевалку шагавшего рядом, — буду терпеть, потому что куда деваться. Но третьего, пожалуй, удавлю в колыбельке, чей бы он ни был.

Барнс с нескрываемым облегчением перевёл дух.

— Слава богу, — заметил он. – И ещё радуйся, что Стив не слышит, он у нас записной пролайфер.

***

— …он тебя любил и восхищался тобой. Ненавидел всё, что ты делал, всегда стремился победить – и любил, даже когда вы дрались. Слышишь меня, Старк?

Ни выдоха, ни звука. Тёмные ресницы, лежавшие на щеках – и те не дрогнули. Капитан ощупью нашёл холодную руку с иглой капельницы, торчавшей из локтя, и слабый пульс неохотно толкнулся ему в пальцы.

— Чёрт тебя побери, Старк, не смей. Никогда ни в чём не уступал, заставил меня гоняться за тобой и твоей командой по всему миру – и что, вот так просто сдашься?

По-прежнему никакого ответа. Старк лежал как мертвец, но под пальцами Стива чуть потеплела бледная от стылого больничного света кожа.

— Не верю, — зло сказал Капитан. – Отказываюсь верить в то, что ты такой слабак. А ну приди в себя!

Выкрик оглушил его самого, и отголоски эха ещё долго звенели в ушах. Внезапно обнаружилось, что безвольное тело Старка уже болтается в его объятиях. Игла выскочила из вены и, качаясь, повисла в воздухе. 

Всё ещё ничего. Мониторы, следившие за состоянием Старка, показывали некоторое учащение пульса, но Капитан знал, что это всего лишь рефлекторный ответ на резкие звуки и перемену позы. Разум Старка, его неуёмная душа блуждала где-то, куда ни Капитану, ни Г.И.Д.Р.е, ни даже Шмидту со всей его армией не было ходу.

Это бесило так же, как безвольная тяжесть, которую Стив всё ещё сжимал в руках. Никогда, ни в одном из их боёв Тони Старк не был такой равнодушной куклой! Стив помнил все их стычки, от первой до последней, и даже сейчас многое бы отдал, чтобы вновь ощутить тот жар, и грохот, и предельное напряжение воли – всё, что он сам дарил Старку и что Старк, не скупясь, дарил ему в ответ. Рядом с этим кадавром, лишённым души, победа казалась неполной, а торжество – фальшивкой, подаренной из жалости.

— Очнись, — рычал Стив, встряхивая Старка так, что у того моталась голова. – Очнись! Будь мужчиной! Ты проиграл, ну так найди в себе мужество принять поражение! 

В эту минуту, полную самого чёрного отчаяния и самой оглушительной беспомощности, всё и переменилось. Навсегда.

Всё ещё болтаясь в воздухе, Тони Старк открыл глаза и уставился Стиву в лицо. Что-то, светящееся голубым и отдалённо походившее на изображение человеческой души, которое Стив в далёком-предалёком детстве рисовал для воскресной школы, промелькнуло над головой и втянулось в тело Тони, точно шаровая молния в розетку.

— Твою же мать, Капитан, — хрипло произнёс Старк. – Дашь ты мне хоть тут покоя? Думал, хоть так отдохну, но ты и мёртвого растормошишь!

Сориентировавшись в происходящем, Стив стиснул его ещё крепче. Вот теперь он чувствовал себя победителем, в безнадёжном бою покорившим упрямую землю.

— Оставь надежду, — торжественно начал он, потому что момент того стоил, а первое, чему учили руководящий состав Г.И.Д.Р.ы, было умение произносить духоподъёмные, угрожающие или на худой конец многозначительно-туманные речи по любому удобному поводу. Как следствие, даже простая просьба передать соль за общим столом могла полностью деактивировать часть организации, и это вызывало массу неудобств, но как иначе, спрашивается, воспитывать молодёжь? – Никакого тебе покоя, пока….

— Официально я всё ещё в коме, — быстро напомнил Старк. Стиву показалось, что он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы впечатать ладонь себе в лоб. – Вот, я чувствую, уже снова начинается, так что не мог бы ты положить меня на место?

Стив, только что намеревавшийся в подробностях описать мерзавцу его незавидное будущее, почувствовал себя оскорблённым.

— Мог бы хоть сделать вид, что слушаешь!

— Эти-то твои камлания над телом непобеждённого врага? Да боже упаси, — Старка передёрнуло. – Нет, всё-таки правильно я сторону выбрал, твои-то приспешники всю эту муть слушают по три раза на дню!

Стив осторожно опустил его на стол и постарался не поддаваться постыдной радости от того, что Старк не только жив, но и по-прежнему готов язвить, даже когда заклятый враг держит его за глотку.

— Ты не меняешься, — пробормотал он, и то, что должно было звучать как упрёк, прозвучало почти как комплимент. – Я могу тебя убить, а ты всё равно меня не боишься.

— Я не меняюсь, — подтвердил Старк, — но убить меня ты не можешь, а то бы уже давно пришиб. Почему так, не задумывался? 

Конечно, Стив задумывался. Неоднократно. Дураком он не был никогда, слепцом – тоже. Результаты этих размышлений дурно влияли на его характер и вредили обстановке базы, а про боевой дух личного состава Г.И.Д.Р.ы нечего было и говорить: при виде Капитана, снедаемого сложными чувствами, рядовые агенты прятались кто куда. Неплохой опыт маскировки на местности, если рассуждать логически, да и сам Стив, не вылезавший из спортзала, изрядно прибавил в плечах и смертоносности, но сути проблемы это не меняло.

Он ненавидел Тони Старка. Истово и безнадёжно, со всей страстью и пылом души, однажды и навсегда отданной единственному чувству. Ненавидел, мечтал победить… и не мог себя заставить расправиться с ним раз и навсегда.

Хуже этого: Старк, будь он проклят, об этом знал и теперь скалился ему в лицо.

— Я это исправлю, — сипя от вновь вспыхнувшей ярости, пригрозил Стив. Старк только шире растянул губы в оскорбительной, вызывающей ухмылке, заранее множившей на ноль любую угрозу и пытку.

— Да ну? И как именно, Кэп?

С него было довольно. Если что и могло сбить спесь с обнаглевшего выродка…

Больше Стив не размышлял. Рот у Старка оказался горьким, с несомненным привкусом дезинфектанта, пропитавшего всю комнату, но Стива не остановил ни вкус, ни изумлённый сдавленный возглас. Живое и горячее – то, что было желанно и недоступно так долго, что превратилось в ненависть, так и не решившись назваться любовью, — билось в его руках, на губах и в сердце. Старк пытался отстраниться, оттолкнуть его, но безуспешно, и в этих отчаянных, беспомощных попытках была и обжигающая радость, какой Стив не знал раньше, и торжество победы, ещё недавно казавшейся недоступной.

«Мой», — думал он, целуя Старка и с ошеломлённым, почти обморочным изумлением чувствуя, что руки, только что колотившие его по спине и плечам, впиваются в них намертво. – «Мой, только мой! Никому!..»

Что именно никому, и додумывать не было нужды – как и гадать, о чём сейчас думает Старк. О том, что Капитан ГИДРА съехал крышей, разумеется, и если бы Стив мог перестать целоваться, то непременно бы указал Старку на его ошибку. Служба Г.И.Д.Р.е действительно могла свести с ума, чего стоила одна строевая подготовка новичков, а Красный Череп, несомненно, свихнулся давным-давно, но сам Стив не мог сойти с ума из-за сыворотки. Всё, с чем Старк столкнулся прямо сейчас, не было ни манией, ни срывом. Всё было гораздо банальнее и, наверное, страшней: Стив просто всегда говорил правду.

И о том, что любил, не лгал тоже – ну и что с того, что Тони Старка любил не совсем он.

Обжигающая волна ненадолго отступила, Стив успел схватить глоток воздуха, приник к Старку снова – тот забился, но совершенно неубедительно, — впился опять, глубже и слаще. Тони укусил его в ответ, но боль Стива не отрезвила. Напротив, прибавила сил. 

— Не… упирайся, — выговорил он, встряхнув Старка. Тот пялился ему в лицо огромными глазищами, полными изумления и похоти. По крайней мере, Стив предпочитал считать это похотью. Так было проще смириться с бурей, поднявшейся в нём самом. Просто похоть, ничего страшного, ну и что же, что никто, включая Шерон Картер, официально утвержденной в роли девушки Капитана ГИДРы, не вызывал в нём и сотой доли тех чувств, какие Старк пробуждал, кажется, против воли. – Будешь драться – насильно вколочу в тело и всё равно трахну.

— Вот это да, — потрясённо выдохнул Старк, — а на плакатах-то такой святоша, не подкопаешься. Все на бой за новый мировой порядок, отбросим слабости, всё для Г.И.Д.Р.ы, всё для победы…

Стив стиснул сукина сына так, что Старк вынужденно умолк, болезненно морщась от того, как хрустнули ребра.

— Я такой же живой человек, как остальные, — сердито заявил Стив. – Что бы там ни говорили пропагандисты – я живой, у меня есть потребности и желания, и сейчас меня никто и ничто не остановит, ясно?

— Еба-а-ать… — не то испуганно, не то восхищённо выговорил Старк. Стив видел, как он облизывает покрасневшие губы. – Вот это новости…

— Вот именно, ебать! – потребовал Стив, привлекая Старка ближе и откидываясь назад. – Вперёд, солдат!

— Да не солдат я! – возопил Старк, впрочем, весьма быстро и с большой готовностью наклоняясь над ним. – Я бунтарь и гений!

— Да хоть миллиардер и филантроп! – огрызнулся Стив, втаскивая его на себя и мимолётно отмечая неожиданное удобство медицинской койки. Впрочем, Старку он был готов дать хоть на голом полу, а ещё был готов пристрелить любого идиота, кто дурно об этом подумает – то есть примерно всю Г.И.Д.Р.у, в которой было принято считать главным того, кто сверху.

Чёртовы кретины, знали бы они… впрочем, нет. Сладостью своего падения Стив не собирался делиться ни с кем. То, как Старк над ним трудился, обдирая форму и целуя куда придётся, и то, какой тоскливой пустотой внутри отзывался каждый поцелуй, каждая ласка… это было его, Стива, и только его. Ну, может быть, ещё Старк мог иметь какие-то права, особенно если продолжит в том же духе.

Он застонал, изгибаясь под смуглым жёстким телом, исхудавшим под капельницами, но всё-таки сильным и желанным, пусть Стив и мог переломить его пополам, если бы захотел. Но хотел он совсем другого, и теперь с упоением предавался давно желанному греху. Никто другой не решился бы дать ему то, что Стив хотел, а Старк, наглец и упрямец…

Растягивал его. Лез железными пальцами в пах и между ягодиц, и глубже, в нежное и нетронутое. Ничего и никого не боялся, не думал о последствиях. Хотел его, Стива, и был готов на всё.

— Быстрее, — выдохнул Стив. — Ещё. 

Как ни удивительно, Старк послушался беспрекословно. Стив чувствовал его член, твёрдый и горячий, влажными мазками упиравшийся в бедро, и быстрые движения пальцев, которыми Тони пролагал себе путь, и таял под щедрым дождём поцелуев, резких и жадных. Необходимых, как воздух.

— Ну же! Стар-р-р-рк! 

Тони скользнул в него, туго и обжигающе, заскрипел зубами и подхватил Стива под ягодицы, вминаясь жёсткими пальцами в мягкую плоть. Стив дёрнулся навстречу, принял весь, торопясь получить всё до последнего дюйма, ртом поймал обмётанный яркий рот, развёл колени. Старка выгнуло, он приник к Стиву так, словно собирался впаяться собой, раскалённым, в мгновенно взявшуюся бисеринами пота кожу. Толчок, ещё один – и Стив двинулся навстречу, поймал общий ритм, снова поймал Старка в поцелуй.

«Не получится долго». 

Мысль была полна сожаления… и счастья. Тёмные влажные глаза Старка закрылись, он впился в Стива что было сил, ускорился, заставляя жаркие глубокие толчки слиться в одно непрекращающееся наслаждение, и кончил, последним ударом бёдер вогнав в самую глубину разлившееся влажное тепло.

«Нужно было захватить резинки», — лениво подумал Стив, но после умопомрачительного оргазма было слишком лень шевелиться, да и чем ему, идеально здоровому, искусственно доведённому до совершенства венцу человеческой природы, мог повредить незащищённый секс? Ничем, разумеется.

Старк зашевелился на нём, быстро и как-то неуверенно поцеловал, точно боялся, что Стив укусит, проворчал: 

— А я-то думал, у тебя только на драку стоит.

Стив хмыкнул. Так думал не один Старк, но теперь одним человеком, считающим Стива в лучшем случае ханжой, а в худшем – импотентом, стало меньше.

— Никому не говори, что я был снизу, — предупредил он. – Покалечу.

— Прямо сейчас пойду пресс-релиз составлять, ага, заняться больше нечем, — отозвался Старк. – Да кто бы мне поверил, сам подумай?

Стив был вынужден признать его правоту. 

— Ты хорош, — заметил он. – Ни комплексов, ни предрассудков… я думал, у тебя от одной перспективы всё скукожится.

Старк нагло ухмыльнулся и попытался шлёпнуть его по заду, но Стив оказался быстрее. Он поднял Старка, перевернул, навис над ним и поцеловал так, что у самого дыхание перехватило.

— Ещё, — потребовал он. Тело, получив своё, с энтузиазмом требовало продолжения. – И я приду ещё. Буду приходить каждый день, имей в виду…

— Нашёл чем пугать, — Тони помог ему усесться на себя верхом и принялся гладить по напряжённому члену, время от времени подхватывая яйца. – Нет, но кто бы мог подумать. А я-то тебя ледышкой звал. А на самом деле…

— Заткнись, — посоветовал Стив, устраиваясь поудобнее и с удовольствием чувствуя, что Старк готов к бою не меньше его самого. – Я тоже много чего не мог подумать. Плейбой, да? В каждом городе по девице?

— Обижаешь, минимум по три, — Тони подался вверх, проскальзывая в мокрый растянутый проход, и прикусил губы, стараясь сдержаться. – М-м-м… 

Если смотреть на него сверху, как прямо сейчас смотрел Стив, следы усталости, болезни и истощения казались совершенно неважными. Они и были не важны, в отличие от будущего, рисовавшегося прямо сейчас. Стив знал, что Старк ему не сдастся, секс там или не секс, что их обоюдный внезапный интерес не окажется мимолётным, и что он придёт к Старку и завтра, и послезавтра, и…

Тони как-то особенно удачно поддал бёдрами, и Стив едва удержался от вскрика. Определённо, слава ловеласа досталась Старку заслуженно: до сих пор Стив ограничивался глухим стоном в самом конце, а все прочие проявления страсти считал или притворством, или неудачной попыткой польстить партнёру, но секс со Старком на голову превосходил всё то, что Стив испытывал с кем бы то ни было ещё… кстати…

— И чтобы… никаких… других! – выговорил он, насаживаясь на уверенно торчащий член. Старк блестел снизу шалыми глазами и всё быстрее двигал бёдрами, а потом закинул руки за голову и произнёс, скалясь хищно и нагло:

— Даже не думай об этом, я в коме, не забыл? Подрочи себе. Давай, Кэп, покажи мне. 

Рука Стива словно сама собой скользнула к паху. Конечно, не стоило тешить раздутое эго Старка беспрекословным послушанием, но он просто не смог удержаться. Горячее и твёрдое двигалось внутри, головка раз за разом упиралась в нужную точку, восхищённый и жадный взгляд тёмных глаз добавлял впечатлений, и быстрая дрочка была именно тем, чего Стиву хотелось. Он гонял ладонь вверх и вниз, сжимал ствол, обводил большим пальцем вздувшуюся влажную головку и не отрывал взгляда от лица Тони. Тот очень быстро перестал выглядеть самодовольным наглецом и принялся стонать, кусая губы и закатывая глаза.

— Так? – разыгрывая спокойствие, поинтересовался Стив. Он нарочно замедлил руку, чтобы не спустить раньше времени. – Вот так тебе хочется?

— Сволочь, — простонал Старк. – Ещё. Да, вот так. Я же вижу... господи…

Стив знал, что он видит. С этого ракурса – примерно всё. Влажно блестящий ствол, выскальзывающую и снова прячущуюся в кулак головку, подобравшиеся тяжёлые яйца, готовые выстрелить зарядом спермы, слипшиеся золотистые волоски, а если немного приподняться – Старк увидит и собственный член, туго ходящий между взмокших ягодиц, и даже больше того: если отвлечься от бесстыдных частностей и сосредоточиться на главном…

Главным, как повелось задолго до этой минуты, был он сам. Стив Роджерс, Капитан Г.И.Д.Р.А., верный защитник нового мирового порядка и отчаянный упрямец, получавший всё, что считал своим. Имевший право на всё, что мог завоевать. Распаренный, вспотевший, растрёпанный и с энтузиазмом насаживающийся на член. Сжимавший его в себе – Стив уже чувствовал непроизвольные судорожные подёргивания внутри и представления не имел, каково сейчас Старку. Впрочем, тот не протестовал, только стонал и двигался всё быстрее и быстрее, выламываясь из притворно-медленного темпа дрочки и заставляя Стива поторопиться.

— Терпи, — выдохнул Стив, борясь с собой из последних сил. Хотелось двинуть рукой как следует, довести себя за пару движений, чёрт, даже за одно. Он балансировал на самом краешке раскалённого блаженного ада и мечтал в него провалиться, но мечтал так же и потянуть момент – а Старк, стонавший на каждом выдохе, слушался его. Хотя бы в это мгновение, хотя бы в постели – слушался, и это было слаще любой из побед. – Ещё… немного.

— С-сука, — сумел выплюнуть Тони. Он стиснул зубы, как от сильной боли, расширенные зрачки затянуло поволокой. – Стив… не могу... 

Он ещё мог. Конечно, мог. Стив тоже мог превратить наслаждение в пытку, настоять на своём, довести Старка до того, что тот начал бы умолять и плакать. Или нет. Стив не знал наверняка и не хотел проверять; в нём самом бушевала буря, несла пылающую жажду по вскипевшей крови, и вечная, не надоедающая игра в «кто главный» впервые показалась глупой и ненужной.

— Давай, — приказал он, приподнимаясь и резко опускаясь на вздувшийся, каменно-твёрдый член. Старк завопил, выворачивая бёдра, загнал ему так глубоко, как Стив и не мечтал, но последней каплей стало не то, как точно и жёстко пришёлся последний толчок, и даже не то, что Стив, уже не в силах сдерживаться, задвигал рукой на члене так, как хотелось. Нет. Последней каплей было выражение запрокинутого, обожжённого удовольствием лица Старка – изумлённое, почти детское, почти беспомощное в своей непристойной откровенности.

— Блядь… — выстонал он.

— Не ругайся, — сурово потребовал Стив, решительно не одобрявший крепких выражений. Не так уж много в нём осталось от давнего, нищего, но всё-таки счастливого детства, осенённого надёжными щупальцами Г.И.Д.Р.ы, но мать, истая католичка и убеждённая последовательница идей порядка, на дух не переносила брани. Стив поступал так же в память о ней. — Лучше подумай о том, чтобы принять мою сторону. Правильную сторону, Старк.

— Хорошее закончилось, началось занудство, — Тони, всё ещё тяжело дыша, заворочался и поглядел на него осуждающе. – Никак нельзя вот без этого?

Стив одарил его тяжёлым взглядом. 

— Выходит, нельзя, — понятливо вздохнул Старк, — ну, тогда я пошёл.

— Куда это? – взревел Стив, чувствуя себя до смешного уязвлённым. Нет, не до смешного. Острая боль, невесть почему возникшая в груди, совершенно точно не была смешной, она была… ну, слишком неожиданной и сильной. Необъяснимой. Она застала Стива врасплох и вынудила потерять над собой контроль. – Поматросил и в кусты?

Голубоватое сияние уже дрожало над всклокоченной макушкой, где белые нити ранней седины спорили с чернотой волос, а блестящие, всё ещё полные жизни глаза затягивало знакомым – слишком знакомым, и как же Стив его ненавидел! – беспамятством.

— Сам ведь знаешь, по-другому никак, пока мы враги, — вздохнул Старк. Его прозрачная копия окончательно отделилась от тела и повисла перед разъярённым Стивом. – Я буду приходить. Каждый раз, как позовёшь, как тебе идея?

Позабыв обо всем, Стив попытался сжать его в объятиях. Реальность немедленно внесла свои коррективы, и он звонко, от всей души врезал себе по рёбрам с обеих сторон.

— Хочу, чтобы ты остался, — признал он, жалея о том, что Старка нельзя схватить так же легко, как его тело. – Был со мной, с Г.И.Д.Р.ой. За нами будущее, признай это уже. 

Прозрачная копия Старка скривила губы.

— Да, для тебя это было бы чертовски удобно, а? Навёл порядок, потрахался, просто-таки красота. Но уж прости, Кэп, не моё это. Вот ты — другое дело.

Это прозвучало не ядовито, а грустно, и вдобавок Тони погладил Стива по щеке прозрачной ладонью.

— Останься, — повторил Стив. Боль, стиснувшая сердце, стала физически труднопереносимой. – Ты мне нужен.

— Знаю, Стив, и не могу, — в тон ему ответил Старк, — сам знаешь, почему. Никакого будущего за Г.И.Д.Р.ой нет, ни для тебя, ни для других. Если сам подумаешь хоть минуту…

— Да послушай меня, ты, упёртый осёл!..

Но Тони уже не было рядом. Стив, как мог, привёл в порядок тело, ликвидировал самые очевидные следы произошедшего и отбыл, изо всех сил стараясь не чувствовать себя брошенным и несчастным.

Он не сомневался в том, что сможет прожить без Старка. Тот, несомненно, уже пожалел о своём упрямстве и, рано или поздно, должен был сдаться… или нет. В любом случае, возбуждающая игра в перетягивание власти друг над другом только что перешла на новую, куда более высокую ступень, и Стив не собирался сдаваться.

Месяц спустя.

— Старк! Старк, чтоб тебя черти брали!

На этот раз Тони возник в комнате почти мгновенно, избавив Стива от необходимости трясти собственную физическую оболочку. 

— Что ещё? – Старк уставился на него с нескрываемой тревогой. Стив и сам знал, что выглядит не лучшим образом: рассерженный, испуганный, с покрасневшими от лопнувших сосудов белками глаз. Утром он уже привычно расстался с обильным, сбалансированным, проверенным на все известные токсины завтраком, и до сих пор чувствовал во рту отвратительный кислый вкус. – Что с тобой?

Стив ткнул в него палочкой теста, попав едва ли не в лицо. Старк вздрогнул, сфокусировался на двух полосках и мгновенно вернулся в тело.

— Да не может быть! — выпалил он и обнял Стива за шею. Совершенно нелогичная реакция, но Стиву сделалось легче. Он и сам был далёк от здравого смысла и логики, и перманентно бушевавший в теле взрыв гормонов ничуть ему не помогал. – Нет, серьёзно?

— Ты мне скажи, — потребовал Стив. Тошнота, терзавшая его с самого утра, исчезла, сменившись торжествующим жаром ярости. – Плейбой, чёрт тебя!.. Тебя предохраняться не учили?

Тони треснул его по спине – так, слегка, только чтобы привести в чувство.

— Идеальный солдат из пробирки и решительный тип, — напомнил он. – Если мы виноваты, то оба сразу, и кстати, до сих пор от меня никто не залетал. Что ты собираешься делать?

Стив уставился на него, сводя брови.

— А что, могут быть сомнения? Это же ребёнок! Я обязан о нём позаботиться!

— Тогда тебе точно придётся бросать всё и уходить из Г.И.Д.Р.ы, — Старк принялся загибать пальцы. – Первое: я не смогу на тебе жениться, пока мы по разные стороны баррикад. А безотцовщину растить ты точно не захочешь.

— А второе? – уточнил Стив, даже не пытаясь возмущаться. Старк мог быть самоуверенным ублюдком, не предполагавшим даже возможности получить от ворот поворот, но сейчас эта раздражающая черта шла на пользу ребёнку, а ребёнка Стив уже ощущал частью себя. – Боишься, что я его воспитаю порядочным человеком? 

— Боюсь, что вас с ним пустят на конвейер, — Тони коснулся его щеки ладонью, на этот раз ничуть не прозрачной. Прикосновение было тёплым, живым, и Стива невольно потянуло ему навстречу. – Ты знаешь Черепа не хуже, чем я сам – ну и как, есть у тебя сомнения, что так и будет?

— Зато уж повстанцы-то будут с нас пылинки сдувать, — резко ответил Стив. – К чёрту идеологию, Тони. Если за твоими бунтарями вправду будущее…

— Если ты пойдёшь со мной, я первым за тебя поручусь, — пылко заверил Старк и тут же испортил всё впечатление, прибавив, — а если кто-нибудь решит, что это коварный план Г.И.Д.Р.ы, я найду что ответить.

— Лучше я сделаю из Г.И.Д.Р.ы организацию своей мечты, — решил Стив. Старк закатил глаза, и он быстро прибавил, — а ты, имей в виду, больше не сможешь шляться по сети куда и когда заблагорассудится.

В который раз Тони попытался перетянуть его на свою сторону – ну разумеется. Стив оставался непоколебим, понимая, что отступать некуда. Теперь он был не один, он принял на себя ответственность за будущего достойного члена общества и просто хорошего человека.

Он собирался всё сделать правильно.


End file.
